civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beothuk (Nonosbawsut)
The Beothuk led by Nonosbawsut is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Beothuk' The Beothuk were an indigenous culture in Newfoundland, off the coast of northeastern Canada. The Beothuk culture originated in the sixteenth century, but its ancestors go back further still. Today, the Beothuk are extinct, as they fled their traditional hunting grounds and starved. The last Beothuk is believed to have died in 1829. 'Nonosbawsut' Nonosbawsut is the last known - indeed, the only known - leader of the Beothuk, leading a small group of Beothuk who lived near Red Indian Lake, in central Newfoundland. Though sometimes referred to as a chief, his position was more akin to that of a headman or simply a leader. He is known to have had at least two encounters with European expeditioners and fishermen, the last of which resulted in his death. 'Dawn of Man' In the days before the coming of the white man, a splinter tribe of the Wabanaki found remnants of Viking technologies among the ruins of what would later be known as Newfoundland. Armed and empowered by these tools and relics, these people would build a new way of life and become known as the Beothuk. And they would be led by you, Nonosbawsut, the Great Red Chief! At the dawn of the Colonial era, you, Nonosbawsut, refused the advances of the English. You chose to trust in the ways of the Beothuk, empowered by Viking metals, instead of caving to the pandering promises of a foreign people with foreign ways. When the English persisted and turned to violence in their eagerness for trade, you led your people away, into the darkness. But now, O Nonosbawsut, is a new day for the Beothuk. The secrets of the past and the pathways of a new land lie open to us. We need a shrewd leader to protect us. To shape us, as with iron tools, into a civilization that will stand the test of time. Introduction: Who are you? What are you doing here? Who sent you? Introduction: We are the Beothuk, and our ways are our own. Leave us in peace, and we will think of you as friends. Defeat: You have made a grave mistake. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Observation over Integration' The foreign men want to enslave us, to make us dependent on their trade. We should refuse their advances and instead learn their ways through careful observation. This is the Beothuk way. Requirements/Restrictions: *The player must be the Beothuk *The player must have entered the Renaissance Era *The player must not have any foreign Trade Routes Costs: *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Every ten turns, gain Science and Production from your Spies in foreign nations (you will not gain this reward if you have any trade routes with foreign nations. The bonus is increased by any bonuses to your trade routes) 'Shapatuan Festival' It is a time in which great deeds have been done. We would be wise to gather all of the Beothuk together, that we may learn from each other. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Beothuk *Player must have a Mythic Emblem in each city *One of the Mythic Emblems must be a Mythic Emblem - Festival Costs: *1 Magistrate for every 4 Beothuk cities *+ 60 * # of cities Gold Rewards: *Begins a 10 turn Golden Age that lasts an extra turn for each Beothuk city *Gain a free food / growth building in every one of your cities 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are painting themselves red and carving emblems out of wood, I fear the rest of the world will succumb to such oddities.” Full Credits List *''TPangolin'': Icons, Mod Support, Direction, leaderscreen touchups *''Neirai'': Lua, Decisions, Concept, Translation *''Senshidenshi'': Compilation *''Reedstilt'': Concept, City list *''RawSasquatch'': Unit graphics, leaderscreen touchups *''Specialize'': Leaderscreen, icons *''Civitar'': Unit graphics *''Regalman'': Map *''DJSHenninger'': Icons *''Kujarim_Wuniver'': Icons *''SuperWaffle'': Pedias *''NameUndisclosed'': Pedias *''NiaoMeow'': Pedias *''Sukritact'': "Special Thanks" *''LastSword'': "Special Thanks" *''Michal Esz'': Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Polar Cultures Category:Canada